staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 Grudnia 1999
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata, w tym Wiadomości o 6.05, 6.30, 7.00, 7.30 7.40 Trzecia wojna (6) - serial prod. USA 8.05 Giełda 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.30 Wiadomości 8.42 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Wesoły świat Richarda Scarry'ego 9.10 Gwiazdkowe prezenty 9.25 Domowe przedszkole 10.00 Złoto poganiaczy (4) - serial prod. angielskiej 10.50 Gotowanie na ekranie - magazyn kulinarny 11.10 Zwierzęta świata: Na szlaku renifera (2/2) - film dok. prod. angielskiej 11.40 Klub samotnych serc 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy pr. infor. 12.25 Horyzonty 12.45 Klan - telenowela TVP (powt.) 13.10 Saga życia (3/6): Nieznany świat (1) - serial dok. prod. szwedzkiej 13.45 Wyprzedzić chorobę: Osteoporoza - cichy złodziej kości 14.05 Gdzie mieszka Mikołaj? - pr. dla dzieci 14.30 Spotkanie z Muppetami: Garth Brooks 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Rynek 15.40 Harry i Hendersonowie (7): Polowanie na grubego zwierza - serial 16.05 Muzyczny Serwis Jedynki 16.10 Rower Błażeja 16.15 Teleexpress Junior 16.20 Rower Błażeja 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny 17.50 Gość Jedynki 18.00 Moda na sukces (1020) - serial 18.25 Credo 18.50 Mój ślad 19.00 Wieczorynka: Przygody Kota Filemona - Gwiazdka 19.15 Przed świętami 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Sport 20.01 Prognoza pogody 20.10 Nash Bridges -serial prod. USA 20.55 Flesz-Wiadomości 21.00 Telewizja pragnień - wyniki plebiscytu 21.10 Sprawa dla reportera 21.40 Oblicza mediów 22.05 Tygodnik polityczny Jedynki 22.50 Monitor Wiadomości 23.20 Sport 23.30 Pegaz miesiąca 0.05 Cień cesarza Qin Song - dramat 2.20 Mój ślad 2.25 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.30 Dziennik krajowy 07.50 Studio urody 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Projektantki (Designing Women) (38) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. David Trainer, wyk. Dixie Carter, Annie Potts, Delta Burke, Jean Smart (24 min) 09.00 Transmisja z obrad Sejmu 15.00 W labiryncie (49/120): Mateusz - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Agnieszka Robótka-Michalska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Jan Jankowski (26 min) 15.30 Krzyżówka trzynastolatków - czyli Światowid - teleturniej dla młodzieży 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Ich pięcioro (Party of Five) (58) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 1994, reż. Eric Jewett, wyk. Matthew Fox, Scott Wolf, Neve Campbell, Lacey Chabert (43 min) 17.00 Diament - reportaż 17.15 Pytania o... reformę emerytalną 17.30 Program lokalny 18.20 W sieci - magazyn komputerowy 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Jeden z dziesięciu - teleturniej 0-70075800 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Camerata 2 - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Badziewiakowie (14): Mikołajki - serial komediowy, Polska 1999, reż. Leszek Malinowski, wyk. Leszek Malinowski, Waldemar Sierański, Piotr Kryszan oraz członkowie Kabaretu Koń Polski (25 min) (powt.) 20.25 Telewizyjne Wiadomości Literackie 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Z archiwum X (16) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1999, reż. Chris Carter, wyk. David Duchovny, Gillian Anderson, Melinda Culea, Thomas Duffy (44 min) 22.30 997 - magazyn kryminalny 23.05 Ekstradycja 2 (3/9) - serial sensacyjny, Polska 1996 reż. Wojciech Wójcik, wyk. Marek Kondrat, Artur Żmijewski, Małgorzata Pieczyńska, Maria Pakulnis (52 min) 00.00 Zwrotnice nadziei - film dokumentalny Ryszarda Kaczyńskiego 00.30 Rzeźbione pianino (The Piano Lesson) - film obyczajowy, USA 1995, reż. Lloyd Richards, wyk. Charles Dutton, Alfre Woodward, Zelda Harris, Tommy Hollis (96 min) 02.05 Zakończenie programu TVP Katowice 7.00 Przedświąteczny dzień 7.25 Olimpiada ślimaczków - senal animowany 7.30 Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany, USA 1984-1992 8.00 Agrofakty 8.30 Ten sam świat 8.45 To jest temat 9.00 Seniora - senal prod. meksykańskiej 10.00 Bałtyk - magazyn 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Echa regionów 11.00 Budujemy mosty 11.30 Laboratorium 11.50 Tajniki matematyki 12.05 Szkoły za Oceanem 12.30 Klub Filipa 13.00 Portrety miast 13.30 Zapraszam 14.00 Krajobrary 14.30 Krople miłości - serial prod. meksykanskiej 15.00 Podróże Obiezystopki 15.30 Układanka - senal kukiełkowy prod. USA 16.00 Klub kolekcjonera 16.15 Zbliżenia 16.30 Flesz-Aktualności 16.35 W krainie władcy smoków - ser. przyg. 17.00 Dzień jak co dzień: Diagnoza 17.30 Witaj Szwajcario - teleturniej 17.50 Portrety miast i firm 18.00 Aktualności - regionalny program informacyjny 18.20 Sposób na sukces 18.45 W cztery oczy 19.00 Krajobrazy 19.30 O dwóch takich, co ukradli księżyc - polski serial animowany 20.00 Seniora - serial prod. meksykańskiej 21.00 To jest temat 21.15 Ten sam świat 21.30 Aktualności - regionalny program informacyjny 21.45 Temat dnia 22.00 Krople miłosci - serial obyczajowy 22.30 Crimen - serial fabularny prod. polskiej 23.25 Betlejem - transmisja z uroczystości powitania roku 0.20 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Piosenka na życzenie 07.00 Szaleję za tobą (Mad About You) (4) - serial komediowy, USA 1994-97, reż. Danny Jacobson/Jeffrey Lane, wyk. Paul Reiser, Helen Hunt, Lisa Kudrow, Anne Ramsay (25 min) 07.30 Polityczne graffiti - program publicystyczny 07.35 Jumanji (19) - serial animowany, USA 1996 08.00 Czarodziejka z Księżyca (162) - serial animowany, Japonia 1992-1997 (25 min) 08.30 Miasteczko Evening Shade (5) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990-94, wyk. Burt Reynolds, Marilu Henner, Hal Holbroke (25 min) 09.00 Maggie Winters (15) - serial komediowy, USA 1998, reż. Lee Shallat Chemel/Michael Lessac, wyk. Faith Ford, Shirley Knight, Jenny Robertson, Alex Kapp (25 min) 09.30 Paloma (Preciosa) (74) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Iran Castillo, Mauricio Islas, Francisco Gattomo, Carmen Salinas (45 min) (powt.) 10.30 Luz Maria (16) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) (powt.) 11.30 Herkules (Hercules) (80) - serial przygodowy, USA 1998, reż. Sam Raimi, wyk. Kevin Sorbo, Michael Hurst, Anthony Quinn, Renee O'Connor (45 min) 12.30 Disco Polo Live 13.30 Rodzina zastępcza (17) - serial komediowy, Polska 1998, reż. Michał Kwieciński, wyk. Gabriela Kownacka, Piotr Fronczewski, Krystyka Janda, Maryla Rodowicz (25 min) 14.00 Gospodarz: gra - zabawa 14.30 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 15.00 Jumanji (20) - serial animowany, USA 1996 15.30 Informacje 15.55 Renegat (Renegade) (75) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Michael Preece, wyk. Lorenzo Lamas, Branscombe Richmond, Kathleen Kinmont (45 min) 16.45 Alvaro (Era Una Vez...) (17) - telenowela, Brazylia 1998, reż. Jorge Fernando, wyk. Herson Capri, Drica Moraes, Andrea Beltrao, Claudio Marzo (45 min) 17.45 Luz Maria (17) - telenowela, Peru 1998, reż. Eduardo Macias, wyk. Angie Cepeda, Christian Meier, Mariela Alcala, Rosalinda Serfaty (45 min) 18.40 Super Express TV 18.55 Informacje 19.00 Prognoza pogody 19.05 Paloma (Preciosa) (75) - telenowela, Meksyk 1998, wyk. Iran Castillo, Mauricio Islas, Francisco Gattomo, Carmen Salinas (45 min) 20.00 Dom na gwiazdkę (Home for Christmas) - film obyczajowy, Kanada 1990, reż. Peter McCubbin, wyk. Mickey Rooney, Simon Richards, Lesley Kelly, Chantellese Kent (96 min) 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka (w przerwie filmu) 21.50 Ostry dyżur (E. R.) (1 - nowa seria) - serial obyczajowy, USA, wyk. George Clooney, Anthony Edwards, Noah Wyle, Julianna Margulies (45 min) 22.45 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 22.50 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.05 Prognoza pogody 23.10 Polityczne graffiti 23.25 Jak realizowano serial Świat według Kiepskich - reportaż 23.55 Super Express TV 00.15 Mniej niż zero (Less Than Zero) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1987, reż. Marek Kanievska, wyk. Andrew McCarthy, Jami Gertz, Robert Downey Jr., Michael Bowen (95 min) 02.00 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 06.40 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 07.00 Telesklep 07.20 Księżniczka Sissi (46) - serial animowany, Francja/Niemcy 1997 07.45 Przygody Animków (13) - serial animowany, USA 1990-1994 08.10 Walter Melon (39) - serial animowany, USA/Francja 1996 08.35 Laboratorium Dextera - serial animowany, USA 1996-1997 09.00 Kamila (20) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 09.50 Maria (176) - telenowela, Argentyna 10.40 Anna (11) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Telesklep 12.00 Cristina (127) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 12.55 Nie do wiary - opowieści niesamowite 13.25 Pepsi chart - program rozrywkowy 13.55 Księżniczka Sissi (46) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.20 Przygody Animków (13) - serial animowany dla dzieci 14.45 Walter Melon (39) - serial animowany dla dzieci 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (254) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 1993-1996 15.45 W naszym kręgu (136) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 16.15 Pełna chata (82) - serial komediowy, USA 16.45 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.35 Wizjer tvn - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 18.05 Kamila (21) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Pogoda 19.35 Cristina (128) - serial obyczajowy, Meksyk 20.30 Gwiazdkowy romans (Holiday Affair) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. Alan Myerson, wyk. David James Elliott, Cynthia Gibb, Tom Irvin, Al Waxman (105 min) 22.15 Ibisekcja - talk show 23.05 TVN Fakty 23.10 Kropka nad i - program publicystyczny 23.30 Pogoda 23.35 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 00.05 Milenium (17) - serial sensacyjny, USA 00.55 Wizjer TVN - magazyn sensacji i rozrywki 01.25 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy Nasza TV 06.50 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 07.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street (Hill Street Blues) (29) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1981-1987, reż. Corey Allen/David Anspaugh, wyk. Daniel J. Travanti, James Sikking, Joe Spano, Barbara Bossan 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb (103,104) - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera (33) - telenowela, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Agnese Nano, Susana Beguer 10.35 Jolanda (18) - telenowela 11.05 Manuela (44) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella (84) - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb (103,104) - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela (45) - telenowela, Włochy, reż. Rodolfo Hoppe/Carlos Escalade, wyk. Grecia Colmenares, Jorge Martinez, Vanessa Gravina 16.40 Edera (34) - telenowela, reż. Fabrizio Costa, wyk. Agnese Nano, Susana Beguer 17.35 Jolanda (19) - telenowela 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street (Hill Street Blues) (30) - serial sensacyjny, USA 1981-1987, reż. Corey Allen/David Anspaugh, wyk. Daniel J. Travanti, James Sikking, Joe Spano, Barbara Bossan 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF, USA 1988, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Derek McGrath, Wanda Cannon, Marsha Moreau (25 min) 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny, USA 1974, wyk. Peter Falk, Patrick McGoohan, Tom Simcox, Mark Wheeler (95 min) 21.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1996, wyk. Erdogan Atalay, Johannes Brandrup, Uwe Buschken, Almut Eggert (50 min) 22.35 Dziennik 22.50 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 23.20 Błękitna krew (6) - serial 00.20 Cudowny świat magii i czarów (Mysteries, Magic & Miracles) (19) - serial dokumentalny, USA 00.50 Techno party - program muzyczny 01.20 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? 7.45 Dziennik krajowy 8.10 Sport telegram 8.15 Krakowskie Przedmieście 27 8.25 Giełda 8.30 Wiadomości 8.41 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Rozmowy Jerzego Markuszewskiego z K. Brandysem 9.00 Złotopolscy - serial 9.25 Mój ślad 9.30 Ouasimodo (1) - serial anim. 10.00 Sukces - serial 11.00 Linia specjalna 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 MdM 12.45 Złotopolscy - serial 13.10 Zaproszenie: Z Karolinką po Śląsku 13.30 Gry olimpijskie 13.55 Magazyn turystyczny 14.15 Mickiewiczowskie gawędy Barbary Wachowicz 14.25 Dzień Palanta - film dok. 15.00 Wiadomości 15.10 Góral ze Śląska 15.20 Listy do nieba - reportaż 15.45 Goście Eurofolku cz. IV 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Rower Błażeja 16.15 Teleexpress Junior 16.20 Rower Błażeja 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Ouasimodo - serial anim. 17.45 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 18.10 Credo - magazyn katolicki 18.35 Mój ślad 18.40 Gość Jedynki 18.50 Złotopolscy - serial 19.15 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 19.58 Sport 20.00 Sabina - dramat pol. (1998) 21.05 Piękne lata niewoli - film dok. 21.50 Wielka sztuka Stefana Stuligrosza: Poznańskie Słowiki 22.15 Wieści polonijne 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 23.00 Linia specjalna 24.00 Monitor Wiadomości 0.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej 0.55 Złotopolscy 1.20 Miś Uszatek 1.30 Wiadomości 1.55 Sport 1.59 Prognoza pogody 2.00 Sabina - dramat pol. 3.00 Macie swego poetę 3.45 Mój ślad: prof. Jan... 3.50 Wielka sztuka Stefana Stuligrosza: Poznańskie Słowiki 4.15 Wieści polonijne 4.30 Panorama 4.50 Sport-telegram 5.00 Linia specjalna 6.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 07.00 Opowieści nie z tej ziemi (4) - serial dla dzieci, Australia/Kanada 1990 07.30 Program rozrywkowy 08.00 TV Market 08.30 Mała dama (11) - serial dla dzieci, Japonia 1986(powt.) 09.00 Znak Zorro (81) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) (powt.) 09.30 Micaela (163) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 10.30 Micaela (164) - telenowela, Włochy 1993-94, wyk. Fabio Testi, Jorge Martinez, Jeannette Rodriguez, Maria Rosa Gallo (50 min) 11.30 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (33) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 12.00 Piłka w grze (Shoot!) (33) - serial animowany, Japonia 1993 12.30 Prawo do miłości (126) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (powt.) 13.00 Tajemnice piasków (126) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (powt.) 13.30 Program rozrywkowy 14.00 Extralarge (4) - serial sensacyjny, Włochy 1993, reż. Enzo G. Castellari, wyk. Bud Spencer, Philip Michael Thomas (45 min) 15.00 Piosenka na życzenie 16.00 Prawo do miłości (127) - telenowela, Brazylia 1987, reż. Jayne Monjardin/Jose Carlos Pieri, wyk. Gloria Pires, Carlos Vereza, Lauro Corona, Cristina Proschaska (25 min) 16.30 Tajemnice piasków (127) - telenowela, Brazylia 1996, reż. Wolf Maia/Ignacio Coqueiro/Carlos Magalhaes, wyk. Gloria Pires, Guilherme Fontes, Raul Cortez, Viviane Pasmanter (25 min) 17.05 Informacje 17.15 Tajemniczy ogród (5) - serial animowany, Japonia 1994 17.40 Znak Zorro (82) - serial przygodowy, USA 1990, reż. Ron Satloff/Micheal Vejar/Ray Austin/Michael A. Levine, wyk. Duncan Regehr, Efrem Zimbalist Jr., Patrice Camhi, James Victor (25 min) 18.10 Garfield (Garfield & Friends) (34) - serial animowany, USA 1988-92 18.35 Piłka w grze (Shoot!) (34) - serial animowany, Japonia 1993 19.00 Piosenka na życzenie 20.00 Super Express TV 20.15 Błysk (Dazzle) (1/4) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1993, wyk. Linda Evans, Lisa Hartman-Black, Dixi Carter, Cliff Robertson (50 min) 21.10 Komisarz Rex (Komissar Rex) (37) - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1997, reż. Hajo Gies/Oliver Hirschbiegel/Detlef Ronfeldt, wyk. Tobias Moretti, Karl Markovics, Fritz Muliar (45 min) 22.10 Lawina (Avalanche) - film sensacyjny, USA 1994, reż. Paul Shapiro, wyk. Michael Gross, Deanna Miligan, David Hasselhoff, Myles Ferguson (86 min) (powt.) 23.45 Celine Dion - koncert 00.45 Extralarge (4) - serial sensacyjny, Włochy 1993, reż. Enzo G. Castellari, wyk. Bud Spencer, Philip Michael Thomas (45 min) 01.45 Piosenka na życzenie 02.45 Pożegnanie Canal + 07.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 07.45 Aktualności filmowe 07.50 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.55 Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany 08.25 (K) Siostry i inni nieznajomi (Sisters and Other Strangers) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Roger Young, wyk. Joanna Kerns, Debrah Farentino, Steven Bauer, Ashley Burruss (86 min) 09.55 (K) Grzeszna propozycja (The Proposition) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Lesli Linka Glatter, wyk. Kenneth Branagh, Madeleine Stowe, William Hurt (107 min) 11.45 (K) Trudny kontrakt (Hard Contract) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1969, reż. S. Lee Pogostin, wyk. James Coburn, Lee Remick (101 min) 13.30 (K) Sto lat kina: Bez cugli - film dokumentalny 14.15 (K) Deser: Rufino - film krótkometrażowy 14.30 (K) Billy - serial animowany 15.00 (K) Fatalna namiętność (Red Corner) - thriller, USA 1997, reż. Jon Avnet, wyk. Richard Gere, Bai Ling, Bradley Whitford (117 min) 17.05 (K) Enak - film SF, Polska 1993, reż. Sławomir Idziak, wyk. Edward Zentara, Irene Jacob, Joanna Szczepkowska (81 min) 18.30 (K) A to histeria! - serial animowany 18.55 (K) Świat dzikich zwierząt - serial animowany 19.00 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.20 Nie przegap 19.25 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu-capu - chochliki telewizyjne 20.00 (K) Wild Man Blues - film dokumentalny 21.45 (K) CINEKLUB: Ciemne sprawki (Night People) - film sensacyjny, USA 1954, reż. Nunnally Johnson, wyk. Gregory Peck, Anita Bjork, Broderick Crawford, Rita Gam (90 min) 23.20 (K) Forteca (Fortress) - film SF, USA 1993, reż. Stuart Gordon, wyk. Christopher Lambert, Kurtwood Smith, Loryn Locklin (87 min) 01.00 (K) Miłość i śmierć na Long Island (Love and Dead on Long Island) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Brytania/Kanada 1997, reż. Richard Kwietniowski, wyk. John Hurt, Jason Priestley, Fiona Loewi (89 min) 02.30 (K) Mleczna droga - film obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Andrzej Kondriatuk, wyk. Iga Cembrzyńska, Ludwik Benoit, Katarzyna Figura (89 min) 04.00 (K) Uniwersalny żołnierz 3: Niedokończona sprawa (Uniwersal Soldier III: Unfinished Business) - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1998, reż. Jeff Woolnough, wyk. Matt Battaglia, Roger Periard (91 min) 05.35 (K) Deser: Herbata - film krótkometrażowy HBO 05.20 Na planie filmu Inspektor Gadget - reportaż 05.40 Królestwo lwów: Równiny Afryki - film przyrodniczy, W. Brytania 1997 06.55 Gość nie z tej ziemi (One Hell of a Guy) - komedia, W. Brytania 1998, reż. James David Pasternak, wyk. Rob Lowe, Alexandra Powers, Michael York, Bruce Weitz (90 min) 08.30 Wysoka fala (In God's Hands) - film obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Zalman King, wyk. Patrick Shane Dorian, Matt George, Matty Liu (94 min) 10.10 Opowieść o przypływach - film dokumentalny, W. Brytania 1995 11.05 Klienci z Los Angeles (L.A. Johns) - dramat obyczajowy, W. Brytania 1997, reż. Joyce Chopra, wyk. Thomas Calabro, Brittney Powell, John Terry, Curtis Armstrong (86 min) 12.35 Dwaj ojcowie - film dokumentalny 13.25 Stan posiadania - dramat obyczajowy, Polska 1989, reż. Krzysztof Zanussi, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Maja Komorowska, Artur Żmijewski, Andrzej Łapicki (105 min) 15.15 Więzy przyjaźni (Acts of Justice) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1998, reż. Vincenzo Terracciano, wyk. Ennio Fantastichini, Emilio Bonucci, Roberta De Simone, Mariano Rigillo (110 min) 17.00 Jakubek i Brzoskwinia Olbrzymka (James and the Giant Peach) - film dla dzieci, USA 1996, reż. Henry Selick, wyk. Miriam Margolyes, Joanna Lumley (76 min) 18.20 W obronie prawdy: Wplątany w zbrodnię (Verite Oblige 2: Advocate du Diable) - film kryminalny, Francja 1998, reż. Claude-Michel Rome, wyk. Andre Dussollier, Arno Chevier (96 min) 20.00 Drugi dzień świąt (On the Second Day of Christmas) - komedia, USA 1997, reż. James Frawley, wyk. Mary Stuart Masterson, Mark Ruffalo, David Hewlett, Lauren Suzanne Pratt (120 min) 21.30 Żołnierze kosmosu (Starship Troopers) - film SF, USA 1997, reż. Paul Verhoeven, wyk. Casper Van Dien, Denise Richards, Dina Meyer, Jake Busey (129 min) 23.40 Feeling Minnesota - film obyczajowy, USA 1997, reż. Steven Baigelman, wyk. Keanu Reeves, Cameron Diaz, Vincent D'Onofrio, Dan Aykroyd (87 min) 01.15 Ostatni skok (Truth or Consequences, NM) - film kryminalny, USA 1997, reż. Kiefer Sutherland, wyk. Vincent Gallo, Mykelti Williamson, Kiefer Sutherland, Kevin Pollack (106 min) 03.00 Miasto lęku (Fear City) - film sensacyjny, USA 1984, reż. Abel Ferrara, wyk. Tom Berenger, Billy Dee Williams, Melanie Griffith, Jack Scalia (91 min) 04.35 HBO na Stojaka - program rozrywkowy Formuła 1 06.00 X-Games - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 06.50 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 07.10 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 08.00 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 08.30 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 09.00 Zagrajmy w 'Potwory i labirynty' - film SF, USA 10.45 Wrestling Polsat - magazyn sportowy 11.35 Kot i kanarek - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 13.10 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 13.55 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 14.20 Poirot - Pierwsze, drugie, zapnij mi obuwie (Poirot: One, Two, Buckle My Shoe) - film sensacyjny, W. Bryt. 1992, reż. Ross Devenish, wyk. David Suchet, Philip Jackson, Carolyn Colquhoun, Joanna Phillips-Lane (102 min) 16.05 Drużyna 'A' - serial sensacyjny 16.55 Miss Telewizji - program rozrywkowy 17.25 Motowiadomości - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.55 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 18.25 Entliczek Pentliczek (Hickory Dickory Dock) - film kryminalny, W. Bryt. 1995, reż. Andrew Grieve, wyk. David Suchet, Philip Jackson, Pauline Moran, Paris Jefferson (90 min) 20.10 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 20.55 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 21.20 Morderstwo na polu golfowym - film kryminalny, Francja 23.05 Dziewczyny z kosmosu (Beach Babes from Beyond) - komedia SF, USA 1993, reż. Ellen Cabot, wyk. Don Swayze, Joey Travolta, Joe Estevez, Jacqueline Stallone (80 min) 00.25 Pogromcy zła - serial sensacyjny 01.10 Wirtualne żądze (Virtual Desire) - thriller, USA 1995, reż. Jim Wynorski, wyk. Mike Meyer, Julie Strain, Gail Harris, Tammy Parks (92 min) 02.45 Zakończenie programu TMT 07.00 Program dnia 07.05 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 12.00 Telewizja Maksymalnej Temperatury - program publicystyczny 12.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 13.00 Anglia - moim krajem - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 13.30 Telezakupy Mango - magazyn reklamowy 14.00 Portrety - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 14.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 15.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 16.00 Ameryka w perspektywie - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 16.30 Auto Moto Puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 17.00 Telewizyjne Forum Młodych - dyskusyjne forum dla młodzieży 17.30 Dzisiejsza Wielka Brytania - magazyn 18.00 Kraj Kwitnącej Wiśni - film dokumentalny, Japonia 18.30 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 19.00 TMT w krainie bajki - filmy animowane 20.00 Anglia - moim krajem - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 20.30 Szkoła dobrego dziennikarstwa - serial dokumentalny, USA 1996 21.00 Teraz Muzyczna Telewizja 21.30 Brama piekieł 2 (The Gate 2) - horror, USA 1989, reż. Tibor Takacs, wyk. Louis Tripp, Simon Reynolds, Pamela Segall, James Villemaire (83 min) 23.00 Auto Moto Puls - magazyn motoryzacyjny 23.30 Ukryty 2 (The Hidden 2) - horror, USA 1994, reż. Seth Pinsker, wyk. Raphael Sbarge, Kate Hodge, Jovin Montanaro, Christopher Murphy (95 min) Atomic TV 06.00 Starter 10.00 Atomix 12.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 13.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 13.10 Lunch Mix 14.00 Atomix 15.30 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 15.40 Monogram: Big Cyc 16.00 Dzika szafa grająca - teledyski na życzenie 17.00 Rocklista - najlepsze wideoklipy 19.00 Co jest? - wiadomości muzyczne 19.10 Atomizer 21.00 Śmietanka 22.00 Pieprz 23.00 Night Mix 00.00 Bunkier 01.00 Atomix Dla Ciebie 06.00 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 06.30 Gotuję bo lubię - magazyn kulinarny 06.45 Smakosze i rozkosze - magazyn kulinarny 07.00 Micaela - telenowela 08.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 09.00 Micaela - telenowela 10.00 Za głosem serca - telenowela 11.00 Krzesimir Dębski - koncert 12.30 Nie tylko dla dam - magazyn 13.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 14.00 Micaela - telenowela 15.00 Egzamin dojrzałości - program rozrywkowy 16.00 Pani de Monsoreau - serial przygodowy 17.00 Maurice Jarre - koncert 18.40 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 19.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść - telenowela 20.00 Micaela - telenowela 21.00 Uciec od przeszłości - film obyczajowy, Włochy 22.30 Polsat dookoła świata - magazyn turystyczny 23.00 Życie jak poker - telenowela 23.30 Jackie Collins, rozmowy bez tajemnic - talk show 00.00 Micaela - telenowela 01.00 Matka i córka (La ciociara) - dramat obyczajowy, Włochy 1961, reż. Vittorio de Sica, wyk. Sophia Loren, Jean-Paul Belmondo, Eleonora Brown, Raf Vallone (96 min) 02.35 Micaela - telenowela 03.00 Zakończenie programu Planete 07.10 Czekoladowe dziedzictwo 08.00 Trocki 09.00 Jazzowe inspiracje (6/13): Tradycje żydowskie 09.30 Największe oszustwo XX-ego wieku (2/3): Kariera dorobkiewicza 10.25 Tybet - podróż w nieznane 11.15 Mrówcza praca 12.10 Jak piją w Rosji 12.40 Prezydenci i telewizja (1/2) 13.30 Ciemna strona raju 13.50 Życie łososi 14.35 Wiek XX (7/13): Jestem najlepszy 15.30 Aktualności z przeszłości (47) 16.15 Wspomnienie o Rubinsteinie 17.15 Szpital 18.40 Tajemnice stawu 19.10 Projektanci win 20.00 Królewska kolekcja (3/6): Życie prywatne 20.30 Prosto do nieba (2/6): Latające wentylatory 21.20 W ciemności i milczeniu 22.15 Rock w Japonii 23.10 Ziemia obiecana (4/5): Złość ponad strachem 00.05 Słoń, król dżungli 01.00 Historia Jacka Dempsey'a Super 1 08.00 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 09.00 Teleshopping 09.40 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 10.10 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 11.00 Teleshopping 11.30 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 12.30 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 13.00 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 13.30 Film dokumentalny 14.30 Filmy animowane dla dzieci 16.00 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 16.30 T & T - serial, Kanada 1988, wyk. Mr. T, Alex Amini, Ken James, David Nerman 17.00 Prawo do narodzin - telenowela, Meksyk 17.30 Ty albo nikt - telenowela, Argentyna 18.00 Namiętności - telenowela, Argentyna 19.00 Przysmaki życia - program Małgorzaty Potockiej 20.00 Teresa - film obyczajowy, Włochy 1987, reż. Dino Risi, wyk. Serena Grandi, Eros Pagni, Bobby Rhodes, Luca Barbareschi (98 min) 22.00 Pamiętniki Don Giovanniego - film obyczajowy, USA, reż. Joseph M. Newman, wyk. June Haver, William Lundigan, Marilyn Monroe (90 min) 23.40 Nocne namiętności 00.10 Program muzyczny TV Białystok 07.00 (WP) Przedświąteczny dzień - film animowany 07.25 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Dzień dobry - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Labolatorium - reportaż 11.50 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program dla dzieci 12.05 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Zapraszam - program publicystyczny 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.35 Powtórzenie na życzenie 16.00 Panorama 16.10 Obiektyw - flesz 16.15 Przez Zachodnią Afrykę - serial dokumentalny 16.40 Klan - serial obyczajowy 17.05 Reportaż Telewizji Białystok 17.30 Panorama łomżyńska 17.55 Kartka z kalendarza 18.00 Obiektyw 18.20 Gość dnia 18.30 Reportaż Telewizji Białystok 18.50 Prawo i my 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) O dwóch takich co ukradli księżyc - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat 21.30 Obiektyw - wiadomości wieczorne 21.45 Odkrywanie Podkarpacia - reportaż 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Crimen (4/6) - serial historyczny, Polska 1988, reż. Laco Adamik, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Marek Walczewski, Jerzy Kryszak, Jan Frycz 23.25 (WP) Betlejem - transmisja z uroczystości powitania roku 2000 TV 3 Bydgoszcz 07.00 (WP) Przedświąteczny dzień - film animowany 07.25 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Labolatorium - reportaż 11.50 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program dla dzieci 12.05 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Zapraszam - program publicystyczny 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Troszeczkę głupoty - program satyryczny 15.45 Gra słów - program publicystyczny 16.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 16.05 Klan - serial obyczajowy 16.30 Puls gospodarki - program gospodarczy 17.00 Od poniedziałku do piątku - magazyn poranny 17.30 Seniorzy - program P. Szymańskiego 18.00 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 18.20 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 18.30 Panorama 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) O dwóch takich co ukradli księżyc - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat 21.30 Kąt widzenia - program publicystyczny 21.45 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Crimen (4/6) - serial historyczny, Polska 1988, reż. Laco Adamik, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Marek Walczewski, Jerzy Kryszak, Jan Frycz 23.25 (WP) Betlejem - transmisja z uroczystości powitania roku 2000 00.25 Zakończenie programu TV 3 Rzeszów 07.00 (WP) Przedświąteczny dzień - film animowany 07.25 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Aktualności 08.10 Rzeszowskie ulice i okolice 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Labolatorium - reportaż 11.50 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program dla dzieci 12.05 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Zapraszam - program publicystyczny 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Pytania do... - magazyn interwencyjny 15.55 Reportaż 16.15 Aktualności 16.25 Kalendarium 16.30 Parnas - magazyn kulturalny 16.45 Wieża - teleturniej 17.15 Rozmowy o życiu 17.30 Studio Tarnobrzeg 17.45 Stan zagrożenia - magazyn kryminalny 18.00 Aktualności 18.20 Muzyczna skrzynka 18.30 ART - magazyn kulturalny 18.45 Reportaż 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) O dwóch takich co ukradli księżyc - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat 21.30 Aktualności 21.45 Rzeszowska karta historii - program publicystyczny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Crimen (4/6) - serial historyczny, Polska 1988, reż. Laco Adamik, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Marek Walczewski, Jerzy Kryszak, Jan Frycz 23.25 (WP) Betlejem - transmisja z uroczystości powitania roku 2000 00.20 Program na piątek TV 7 Szczecin 07.00 (WP) Przedświąteczny dzień - film animowany 07.25 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 To już dzień 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Labolatorium - reportaż 11.50 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program dla dzieci 12.05 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Zapraszam - program publicystyczny 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.35 Na granicy - talk show 16.10 Kronika Siódemki 16.15 Dom pełen zwierząt 16.25 Gość Siódemki 16.30 Drynda - program dla dzieci 17.00 Artwizje 17.30 Magazyn reporterów 18.00 Kronika 18.20 Cecyliada '99 18.50 Spotkania z muzyką 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) O dwóch takich co ukradli księżyc - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat 21.30 Kronika Siódemki 21.45 Gość dnia 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Crimen (4/6) - serial historyczny, Polska 1988, reż. Laco Adamik, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Marek Walczewski, Jerzy Kryszak, Jan Frycz 23.25 (WP) Betlejem - transmisja z uroczystości powitania roku 2000 TV 5 Wrocław 07.00 (WP) Przedświąteczny dzień - film animowany 07.25 (WP) Olimpiada ślimaczków - serial animowany 07.30 (WP) Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki - serial animowany 08.00 Fakty poranne 08.30 (WP) Ten sam świat 08.45 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 10.00 (WP) Bałtyk - reportaż 10.10 (WP) Telezakupy 10.30 (WP) Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 (WP) Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 (WP) Labolatorium - reportaż 11.50 (WP) Tajniki matematyki - program dla dzieci 12.05 (WP) Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 12.30 (WP) Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 (WP) Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 (WP) Zapraszam - program publicystyczny 14.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 15.00 (WP) Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Znak orła - serial dla dzieci 16.00 Pokonać górę - reportaż 16.30 Album wspomnień - reportaż 17.00 Hallo krzyżówka - teleturniej 17.15 Układamy-wygrywamy - teleturniej 17.30 Dolnośląski magazyn reporterów 18.00 Fakty - wydanie główne 18.20 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 18.30 MM - raport na koniec wieku 19.00 (WP) Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 (WP) O dwóch takich co ukradli księżyc - serial animowany 20.00 (WP) Seniora - telenowela 21.00 (WP) To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 (WP) Ten sam świat 21.30 Fakty 21.45 Garaż - magazyn motoryzacyjny 22.00 (WP) Krople miłości - telenowela 22.30 (WP) Crimen (4/6) - serial historyczny, Polska 1988, reż. Laco Adamik, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Marek Walczewski, Jerzy Kryszak, Jan Frycz 23.25 (WP) Betlejem - transmisja z uroczystości powitania roku 2000 TVP Regionalna 07.00 Przedświąteczny dzień - film animowany 07.25 Olimpiada ślimaczków (7/13) - serial animowany 07.30 Szaleństwa Alvina Wiewiórki (12/26) - serial animowany 08.00 Program lokalny 08.30 Ten sam świat 08.45 To jest temat - reportaż 09.00 Seniora (183,184) - telenowela 10.00 Bałtyk (80/90) - reportaż 10.10 Telezakupy 10.30 Echa regionów - program publicystyczny 11.00 Budujemy mosty - teleturniej 11.30 Labolatorium - reportaż 11.50 Tajniki matematyki - program dla dzieci 12.05 Szkoły za oceanem - reportaż 12.30 Klub Filipa - magazyn 13.00 Portrety miast - reportaż 13.30 Zapraszam - program publicystyczny 14.00 Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 Krople miłości (82/150) - telenowela 15.00 Podróże Obieżystopki - program dla dzieci 15.30 Program lokalny 19.00 Krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.30 O dwóch takich co ukradli księżyc (ost.) - serial animowany 20.00 Seniora (183,184) - telenowela 21.00 To jest temat - reportaż 21.15 Ten sam świat 21.30 Program lokalny 22.00 Krople miłości (82/150) - telenowela 22.30 Crimen (4/6) - serial historyczny, Polska 1988, reż. Laco Adamik, wyk. Bogusław Linda, Marek Walczewski, Jerzy Kryszak, Jan Frycz 23.25 Betlejem - transmisja z uroczystości powitania roku 2000 00.25 Zakończenie programu TV Bryza 05.40 Program dnia i kartka z kalendarza 05.45 Boginie i harpie - magazyn dla kobiet 06.00 Bliżej ludzi - program publicystyczny 06.30 Aktualności 06.45 Rozmowa dnia - program publicystyczny 06.50 TeleJazda - program muzyczny 07.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Ślimak - program dla dzieci 17.00 Pomorski magazyn turystyczny 17.35 Aktualności 17.50 Przegląd prasy ekonomicznej 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny 21.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny 22.35 Aktualności wieczorne 22.50 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 23.20 Błękitna krew - serial 00.20 Cudowny świat magii i czarów - serial dokumentalny 00.50 Techno party - program muzyczny 01.20 Pomorski magazyn turystyczny 01.50 Program na piątek 01.55 Teleinformator TV Vigor 06.50 Wczoraj w Gorzowie 07.15 Program dnia 07.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Magazyn katolicki 16.55 Program publicystyczny 17.30 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 17.55 997 - magazyn kryminalny 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny 21.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny 22.35 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 22.50 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 23.20 Błękitna krew - serial 00.20 Cudowny świat magii i czarów - serial dokumentalny 00.50 Techno party - program muzyczny 01.20 Gorzowski magazyn informacyjny 01.35 997 - magazyn kryminalny 01.45 Program publicystyczny 02.15 Program na piątek 02.20 Infokanał TV Dolnośląska 06.20 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 06.25 Wczoraj - magazyn publicystyczny 06.55 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 07.00 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 07.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 16.45 Moja linia - program M. Furman 17.00 Co, gdzie, za ile - informator reklamowy 17.40 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny 21.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny 22.35 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej 22.50 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 23.20 Błękitna krew - serial 00.20 Cudowny świat magii i czarów - serial dokumentalny 00.50 Techno party - program muzyczny 01.20 iTD - informacje Telewizji Dolnośląskiej TV 51 Zielona Góra 06.50 Informacje TV-51 07.20 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 08.15 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 09.10 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 09.40 Edera - telenowela 10.35 Jolanda - telenowela 11.05 Manuela - telenowela 12.00 Telezakupy 12.30 Antonella - telenowela 13.20 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 13.50 Melanżeria - program muzyczny 14.20 Telezakupy 14.50 Kapitan Jastrząb - serial animowany 15.45 Manuela - telenowela 16.40 W obiektywie - magazyn 17.15 Informacje TV-51 17.35 Zdrowie 2000 18.05 Posterunek przy Hill Street - serial sensacyjny 19.00 Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Moje drugie ja - serial SF 20.00 Columbo - serial kryminalny 21.50 Cobra - oddział specjalny - serial kryminalny 22.35 Informacje TV-51 22.50 Idziemy na ryby - magazyn wędkarski 23.20 Błękitna krew - serial 00.20 Cudowny świat magii i czarów - serial dokumentalny 00.50 Techno party - program muzyczny 01.20 Zakończenie programu TV Niepokalanów 09.00 Program dnia 09.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 09.10 Orkiestra Koncertowa WP (1) - relacja 09.25 Całun Turyński - film dokumentalny 10.00 Księgozbiór - magazyn nowości wydawniczych 10.10 Marcello Candia - skrzydła solidarności - film dokumentalny 10.45 Oratorium - film dokumentalny 11.05 Spotkania ze sztuką: Maryja i Konfederacja Barska w twórczości Jacka Kowalskiego - program muzyczny 11.30 Wielkopolska - film krajoznawczy 11.55 Program dnia 12.00 Rola kobiety w Afryce - film dokumentalny 12.30 Paul Gaugain i awangarda rosyjska - film dokumentalny 12.55 Nie bójcie się własnych dzieci - duchowa adopcja - reportaż 13.20 Lumen 2000: Problem ubóstwa w Bogocie - magazyn 13.50 Old Jazz Meeting (1) 15.00 Koronka do Miłosierdzia Bożego 15.10 Nie habit czyni mnicha - historia ubioru kleru 15.30 Historia Zakonu Jezuitów - film dokumentalny 16.00 Program dnia 16.05 Tranzytem przez Polskę - film krajoznawczy 16.30 Pielęgnacja niemowląt (4) - poradnik dla rodziców 17.30 Leci liście z drzewa - program muzyczny 18.00 Spotkanie z bł. Jose Maria Escriva de Balaguerem - relacja 18.55 Program dnia 19.00 Odkryć cudowny świat nauki i techniki: AIDS - program popularnonaukowy 19.20 Bajka na dobranoc 19.30 Ewolucja: Myśliwi epoki kamiennej - film dokumentalny 20.05 Zastąpić matkę - reportaż 20.20 U Pana Boga za piecem - magazyn niepełnosprawnych 20.35 Różaniec: część radosna 21.00 Apel Jasnogórski 21.05 Słowo życia - Ewangelia dnia 21.10 Ojciec Święty w Indiach - film dokumentalny 21.45 W skarbcu ludzkości - film dokumentalny 22.05 4 dni w Reggio di Calabria - relacja 22.30 Klasyka automobilizmu (4) - program motoryzacyjny 22.55 Nie ma tęczy nad La Paz - film dokumentalny 23.25 Grób św. Piotra w Rzymie - film dokumentalny 00.00 Zakończenie programu M6 05.40 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 08.00 M6 Express 08.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 09.00 M6 Express 09.05 Butik M6 09.35 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.00 M6 Express 10.05 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 10.30 M6 Kid - program dla dzieci 11.50 M6 Express 11.55 Prognoza pogody 12.00 Something So Right - serial komediowy, USA 1996 12.30 La minute beaute 12.35 Doktor Quinn - serial obyczajowy, USA 13.25 Gwiazdkowy romans (Holiday Affair) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996, reż. Alan Myerson, wyk. Cynthia Gibb, David Jones Elliot, Curtis Blanck, Tom Irwin (85 min) 15.05 Detektywi z podwórka (Clubhouse Detectives) - film przygodowy, USA 1995, reż. Eric Hendershot, wyk. Michael Ballam, Michael Galeota, Jimmy Galeota, Suzanne Barnes (81 min) 16.35 Richie Rich Christmas Wish - film fabularny, USA 1998, reż. John Murlowski, wyk. David Gallgher, Jake Richardson, Keene Curtis, Eugene Levy (81 min) 18.00 Natty Gan - film obyczajowy, USA, reż. Jeremy Kagan, wyk. Meredith Salenger, John Cusack, Ray Wise, Lainie Kazan (97 min) 19.50 La securite sort de la bouche des enfants - magazyn poradnikowy 19.54 6 minut - prognoza pogody 20.10 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 20.40 Politiquement rock d'or - magazyn rozrywkowy 20.55 Kochany Chrabąszcz (The Love Bug) - komedia, USA 1969, reż. Robert Stevenson, Dean Jones, Michele Lee, David Tomlinson, Buddy Hackett (103 min) 22.45 Landslide - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1992, reż. Jean-Claude Lord, wyk. Anthony Edwards, Tom Burlinson, Melody Anderson, Ronald Lacey (88 min) 00.25 Nieśmiertelny - serial sensacyjny, USA 01.20 M jak muzyka - magazyn muzyczny 04.20 Serge Gainsbourg: Initiale S.G. - film dokumentalny 05.05 Frequenstar: Smain - program muzyczny ORT 02.00 Witajcie o poranku - magazyn poranny 05.00 Wiadomości 05.20 Delikatna trucizna - serial 06.15 Maski - show 06.40 Człowiek i prawo 07.20 Fantaghiro w Jaskini Złotej Róży - serial przygodowy 07.50 Domowa biblioteka 08.00 Wiadomości 08.15 Na luzie - program rozrywkowy 08.50 Szara choroba (Sieraja bolezń) - komedia, ZSRR 1966, reż. Jakow Segiel, wyk. Igor Władimirow, Iwan Pierewierziew, Władimir Siedow, Iwan Piewierziew, Lilia Alesznikowa (94 min) 10.20 Film 10.30 Razem - magazyn reporterów 11.00 Wiadomości 11.15 Walki zwierząt - serial animowany 11.45 Ulica sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 12.10 Teleturniej dla dzieci 12.25 ...Dla szesnastolatków i starszych 13.00 Delikatna trucizna - serial 14.00 Wiadomości 14.25 Kalambury - magazyn rozrywkowy 14.55 Proces 15.35 Prognoza pogody 15.50 Sezon polowań (Sezon ochoty) - serial kryminalny, Rosja 1997 16.45 Dobranoc dzieciaki! 17.00 Wriemia - magazyn informacyjny 18.00 Kochanie, zmniejszyłem dzieciaki (Honey, I Shrunk the Kids) - komedia, USA 1989, reż. Joe Johnston, wyk. Rick Moranis, Matt Frewer (89 min) 19.45 Piosenka '99 20.25 Cichy dom - program Sergieja Szołochowa 20.55 Wiadomości 21.15 Program na piątek 21.20 Szalona baba (Szalnaja baba) - film sensacyjny, Rosja 1991, reż. Aleksandr Trofimow, wyk. Jelena Jakowlewa, Andriej Sokołow, Władimir Maszczenko, Piotr Stupin (87 min) 22.45 Zakończenie programu Eurosport 08.30 YOZ - magazyn sportów ekstremalnych 09.30 Sporty ekstremalne: Letnie Igrzyska w San Francisco (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 10.30 Sport balonowy: MŚ w Bad Waltersdorf (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 11.00 Narciarstwo klasyczne: Turniej Czterech Skoczni '98 - zawody w Garmisch-Partenkirchen (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 12.00 (P) Biathlon: PŚ w Hochfilzen - sztafeta kobiet (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 13.00 Zawody siłaczy: Zawody Full Strength w Seefeld (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 14.00 Triathlon: Zawody Ironman w Kailua-Kona na Hawajach (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 15.30 Wędkarstwo: MŚ Marlin '98 na Mauritiusie (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 17.00 (P) Windsurfing: Zawody Transatlantic Race 18.00 Magazyn olimpijski 19.00 (P) Czas na start - magazyn sportów motocyklowych 20.00 (P) Wpadki - zabawne wydarzenia ze świata sportu 20.30 (P) Piłka nożna: Liga Mistrzów 1999/2000 (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 22.00 (P) Piłka nożna: Klasyka Ligi Mistrzów - sezon 91/92 23.00 (P) Sumo: Turniej Basho w Tokio (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 00.30 Sport motocyklowy: Wyścig Isle of Man (najważniejsze wydarzenia) 01.00 (P) Giganty mocy - magazyn sportów motorowych 02.00 Zakończenie programu Dsf 03.00 Monster Trucks (2) (powt.) 04.00 Kulturystyka: International Powerman '99 (powt.) 05.00 Bilard: Grand Prix Niemiec w Homburgu (powt.) 06.00 Magazyn reklamowy 06.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 07.15 Blade Warriors (5) (powt.) 08.15 K-tel - magazyn reklamowy 08.45 Poza kontrolą (35) - magazyn (powt.) 09.15 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 09.45 Magazyn dawnej motoryzacji (powt.) 10.45 World Soccer - magazyn piłkarski (powt.) 11.15 Reportaże DSF (powt.) 11.45 Magazyn reklamowy 12.00 Poza kontrolą (1) - magazyn (powt.) 12.30 Monster Trucks (18) (powt.) 13.00 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 14.00 Takeshi's Castle (64) (powt.) 14.45 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 15.15 Monster Trucks (57) (powt.) 15.45 Poza kontrolą (2) - magazyn (powt.) 16.15 Amerykańscy gladiatorzy (powt.) 17.15 Takeshi's Castle (65) 18.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 18.30 Reportaże DSF (powt.) 19.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 19.30 Reportaże DSF (powt.) 20.00 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 20.15 (na żywo) Piłka ręczna: Liga niemiecka - mecz TBV Lemgo - THW Kiel 22.15 DSF Newscenter - aktualności 22.30 (na żywo) W centrum wydarzeń - magazyn 23.15 W NBA: mecz New York Knicks - Toronto Raptors 23.45 Normalni - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych (powt.) 00.15 Wrestling: WCW Thunder 01.00 Sport kurios - wiadomości sportowe (powt.) 01.30 Best Direct - magazyn reklamowy 02.00 Poza kontrolą (3) - magazyn (powt.) 02.15 Wrestling: WCW Thunder (powt.) Ard 05.30 Magazyn poranny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.03 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 1996 (powt.) 09.28 Śniadanie z ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 10.00 Wiadomości 10.45 Pumuckl - serial dla dzieci 12.00 Wiadomości 12.15 Bufet ARD - magazyn rozmaitości 13.00 Magazyn popołudniowy 14.00 Wiadomości 14.03 Skrzynka życzeń - talk show 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Niemieckie domy książęce: Hohenzollern - film dokumentalny 16.00 Fliege, czyli mucha - talk show 17.00 Wiadomości 17.15 Brisant - magazyn publicystyczny 17.43 Magazyn regionalny 17.55 Zakazana miłość - telenowela, Niemcy 18.25 Marienhof - telenowela, Niemcy 18.55 SketchUp - magazyn rozrywkowy 19.25 Jaś Fasola - program rozrywkowy Rowana Atkinsona 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Na początku był skok w bok (Am Anfang war der Seitensprung) - komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy 1999, reż. Hartmut Griesmayr, wyk. Simone Thomalla, Heidelinde Weis, Alexandra Schiffer, Jonathan Beck (89 min) 21.45 Piraci dyktatora - film dokumentalny 22.30 Tematy dnia - magazyn publicystyczny 23.00 Płomienie w raju (Flammen im Paradies) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1999, reż. Markus Imhoof, wyk. Elodie Bouchez, Laurent Grevill, Bruno Todeschini, Swetlana Schönfeld (90 min) 00.45 Magazyn nocny 01.05 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 01.35 Garsoniera (The Apartment) - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1960, reż. Billy Wilder, wyk. Jack Lemmon, Shirley MacLaine, Fred MacMurray, Ray Walston (125 min) 03.35 Święta w Connecticut (Christmas in Connecticut) - komedia, USA 1945, reż. Peter Godfrey, wyk. Barbara Stanwyck, Sydney Greenstreet, Dennis Morgan, Reginald Owen (98 min) 05.15 Najpiękniejsze trasy kolejowe Europy Br 06.00 Pogoda dziś - wiadomości w teletekście i krajobrazy na żywo 09.00 Fliege - talk show (powt.) 10.00 Lindenstraße - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 10.30 Pierwsi - niemieccy sportowcy 1999 - program sportowy 12.00 Bayern live - magazyn regionalny (powt.) 12.55 Kalendarz adwentowy - program charytatywny 13.00 Być w Bawarii: Jezioro Königssee - program krajoznawczy 13.30 Wędrówki w czasie i przestrzeni - program krajoznawczy 14.00 Schlawiner Platz - magazyn dla dzieci 15.00 Na przykład film (2) - magazyn filmowy 17.00 Rundschau - wiadomości w skrócie 17.02 To był rok 1999 - film dokumentalny 17.45 Bayern live - wiadomości regionalne, sport i loteria Druga szansa 18.00 Rundschau - wiadomości 18.05 Bayern live - magazyn regionalny 18.40 Kalendarz adwentowy - program charytatywny 18.44 Program na wieczór 18.45 Rundschau - wiadomości i prognoza pogody 19.00 Bawarskie krajobrazy - magazyn krajoznawczy 19.45 Boże Narodzenie w Niemczech - koncert 21.15 Rundschau-Magazin - magazyn informacyjny 21.35 Single Bells - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997, reż. xaver Schwarzenberger, wyk. Martina Gedeck, Gregor Bloeb, Mona Seefried, Erwin Steinhauer (90 min) 23.05 Rundschau - wiadomości wieczorne 23.20 Kalendarz adwentowy - program charytatywny 23.25 Perła Imperium (ost.) - serial obyczajowy, W. Bryt., reż. Christopher Morahan i Jim O'Brian, wyk. Susan Woolridge, Art Malik, Tim Pigott-Smith 00.20 Marie Ward - między szubienicą a chwałą (Marie Ward - Zwischen Galgen und Glorie) - film historyczny, Niemcy 1984/85, reż. Angelika Weber, wyk. Hannelore Elsner, Irm Hermann, Julia Lindig, Mathieu Carriere (110 min) 02.05 Z.E.N. - magazyn kulturalny 02.10 -06.00 Space-Night - program nocny Kabel 1 05.40 Beztroskie dni - serial komediowy, USA 1973 06.30 Night Court - serial komediowy, USA 1987 06.50 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 07.20 Idź na całość! - teleturniej (powt.) 07.55 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (powt.) 08.40 T.J. Hooker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982/86 (powt.) 09.35 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1961 10.40 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 (powt.) 11.35 Muppety jadą do Hollywood (The Muppet Movie) - film animowany, W. Bryt. 1978, reż. James Frwaley, wyk. James Coburn, Mel Brooks, Bob Hope, Telly Savalas (93 min) 13.25 Hawaii Five-0 - serial kryminalny, USA 1974 15.15 Vegas - serial kryminalny, USA 1978 16.15 T.J. Hooker - serial sensacyjny, USA 1982/86 17.15 Mały domek na prerii - serial obyczajowy, USA 1978 18.10 Wiadomości 18.20 Hogan's Heroses - serial komediowy, USA 1968 18.50 Idź na całość! - teleturniej 19.30 Koło fortuny - teleturniej 20.15 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1989 22.10 K1 Reportaże - magazyn reporterów 23.50 Wiadomości 23.55 Niewidzialne pazury doktora Mabuse - film kryminalny, Niemcy 1961, reż. Harald Reinl, wyk. Lex Barker, Karin Dor, Wolfgang Preiss, Siegfried Lowitz (89 min) 01.35 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1989 (powt.) 03.20 Wiadomości 03.25 Vegas - serial kryminalny, USA 1978 (powt.) 04.10 Special Squad - serial kryminalny, Australia 1984 (powt.) 04.55 Nietykalni - serial kryminalny, USA 1962 05.40 Perry Mason - serial kryminalny, USA 1961 (powt.) Nord 3 06.00 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 06.15 N3 Przejażdżka z kamerą - magazyn krajoznawczy 06.30 Drogi do raju - film dokumentalny 07.00 Poradnik dla dzieci - magazyn 07.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 08.00 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 08.15 Esther (Die Bibel - Esther) - film historyczny, Niem./Włochy/USA 1998, reż. Raffaele Mertes, wyk. Louise Lombard, Thomas Kretschmann, F. Murray Abraham, Jürgen Prochnow (90 min) 09.45 Alpejskie przełęcze: Großglockner - film dokumentalny 10.30 Nowinki z Süderhof (6) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 11.00 Można kosztować - program kulinarny 11.30 Obieżyświaty - magazyn podróżniczy 12.15 Planety (ost.) - serial dokumentalny 13.00 Dziewczyna o pięknych oczach (Die Braut mit den schönsten Augen) - baśń filmowa, Czechosłowacja 1975, reż. Jan Schmidt (75 min) 14.20 N3 Przejażdżka z kamerą - magazyn krajoznawczy 14.30 III. Międzynarodowy Festiwal Tańca i Strojów Ludowych w Darguner - reportaż 15.15 Namib - królestwo pustynnych słoni - film dokumentalny 16.00 Klasztory w Dolnej Saksonii - film dokumentalny 16.45 Tylko krajobraz i smaczna kuchnia (2) - film dokumentalny 17.15 Jauche und Levkojen - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 18.00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 18.30 Nasz dziadek piaskowy - program dla dzieci 18.35 Magazyn regionalny 18.45 TO! - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Dom w Montevideo (Das Haus in Montevideo) - komedia obyczajowa, Niemcy 1951, reż. Curt Goetz, wyk. Curt Goetz, Valerie von Martens, Ruth Niehaus, Günther Vogt (104 min) 22.15 Mieszkać z klasą - program dokumentalny 23.00 ... scheibnerweise (2) - program satyryczny Hansa Scheibnera 23.30 Och - och - och choinko! - film dokumentalny 00.00 Skarb Sierra Madre (The Treasure of the Sierra Madre) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1948, reż. John Huston, wyk. Humphrey Bogart, Walter Huston, Tim Holt, Bruce Bennett (121 min) 02.00 Lady in the Lake - film kryminalny, USA 1946, reż. Robert Montgomery, wyk. Robert Montgomery, Audrey Totter, Tom Tully, Lloyd Nolan (103 min) 03.40 Wtedy przy choince - program świąteczny (powt.) 05.25 Kronika filmowa - magazyn dokumentalny 05.30 Halo Dolna Saksonia - magazyn regionalny (powt.) Pro 7 05.15 s.a.m. (powt.) 06.05 taff (powt.) 06.30 ProSieben MorningShow - magazyn poranny 07.55 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 (powt.) 08.20 Roseanne - serial komediowy, USA 1989 08.50 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 09.20 Downhill Willy - komedia, USA 1996, reż. David Mitchell, wyk. Keith Coogan, Lochlan Monroe, Staci Keanan, Estelle Harris (86 min) 11.00 Diagnoza - morderstwo - serial kryminalny, USA 1993 12.00 Matlock - serial kryminalny, USA 1994 13.00 s.a.m. - magazyn informacyjny 14.00 Arabella Kiesbauer - talk show 15.00 Andreas Türck - talk show 16.00 Nicole - talk show 17.00 taff - magazyn aktualności 17.25 Simpsonowie - serial animowany, USA 1994 17.55 Świat według Bundych - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 Bill Cosby Show - serial komediowy, USA 1990 19.00 Majorka - serial obyczajowy, Hiszpania 1999 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Galileo - magazyn popularnonaukowy 20.15 Santa with Muscles - komedia, USA 1996, reż. John Murlowski, wyk. Hulk Hogan, Don Stark, Robin Curtis, Garrett Morris (94 min) 22.10 Switch - magazyn rozrywkowy 22.40 Reporterzy - magazyn reporterów 23.40 Dark Force - film SF, USA 1995, reż. Richard Pepin, wyk. Jack Scalia, Dennis Christopher, Carlos Lauchu, Lucinda Weist (93 min) 01.20 Czarny las (Black Forest) - film SF, USA 1989, reż. David Hue, wyk. Richard Norton, Don Stroud, James Van Patten, Lynn-Holly Johnson (81 min) 02.50 Słodki grzech (powt.) 03.35 Reporterzy (powt.) 04.25 Arabella Kiesbauer (powt.) 05.15 Andreas Türck (powt.) Rtl 06.00 Punkt 6 - magazyn informacyjny 06.30 Dzień dobry Niemcy - magazyn regionalny 07.00 Punkt 7 - magazyn informacyjny 07.30 Moda na sukces - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 07.55 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 08.25 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 (powt.) 09.00 Mój poranek - magazyn poranny 10.30 Sabrina - talk show 11.30 Pojedynek rodzinny - teleturniej 12.00 Punkt 12 - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 Oliver Geissen Show - talk show 14.00 Birte Karalus - talkshow 15.00 Bärbel Schäfer - talkshow 16.00 Hans Meiser - talk show 17.00 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 17.30 Między nami - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 18.00 Dobry wieczór - magazyn regionalny 18.30 EXCLUSIV - magazyn rozrywkowy 18.45 Wiadomości 19.10 Explosiv - magazyn sensacji 19.40 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 20.15 Countdown to Chaos - thriller katastroficzny, USA 1999, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Ken Olin, Ronny Cox, Kate Vernon, Joe Morton (120 min) 22.15 Posterunek - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1999 23.15 Trzecia połowa - magazyn rozrywkowy 00.00 Wiadomości 00.30 Szalone dziewczyny - serial obyczajowy, USA 1985/92 01.00 Mary Tyler Moore Show - serial obyczajowy, USA 1970/77 01.30 Pomoc domowa - serial komediowy, USA 1993/94 01.50 Critters - film SF, USA 1986, reż. Stephen Herek, wyk. Dee Wallace Stone, Billy Green Bush, M. Emmet Walsh, Van der Velde (82 min) 03.15 Wiadomości 03.45 Tajemnica Andromedy (The Andromeda Strain) - film SF, USA 1971, reż. Robert Wise, wyk. Arthur Hill, David Wayne, James Olson, Kate Reid (130 min) Rtl 2 05.30 -08.05 Seriale animowane 08.05 Gwiezdne wrota - serial SF, USA 1998 (powt.) 09.55 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 10.25 In the House - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/97 (powt.) 10.55 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 (powt.) 11.25 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 (powt.) 11.55 -16.00 Seriale animowane 16.00 Beverly Hills, 90210 - serial obyczajowy, USA 1990/98 17.00 Lucky Letters - teleturniej 17.30 Krok za krokiem - serial komdeiowy, USA 1991 18.00 Pełna chata - serial komediowy, USA 1987 18.30 In the House - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/97 19.00 Bajer w Bel-Air - serial komediowy, USA 1990/96 19.30 Pan Złota Rączka - serial komediowy, USA 1991 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Z honorami (Whit Honors) - komedia, USA 1993, reż. Alek Keshishian, wyk. Joe Pepsci, Brendan Fraser, Moira Kelly, Patrick Dempsey (96 min) 22.10 Redakcja - magazyn reporterów 23.15 Provocazione (Erotic Games) - film erotyczny, Włochy 1988, reż. Piero Vivarelli, wyk. Moana Pozzi, Marino Mase, Petra Scharbach, Hulla (93 min) 00.45 Electric Blue - magazyn erotyczny 01.35 Falling Fire - film SF, Kanada 1996, reż. G. Phillip Jackson, wyk. Michael Pare, Heidi von Palleske, Zerha Leverman, Mackenzie Gray (101 min) (powt.) 03.35 Eating Raul - czarna komedia, USA 1982, reż. Paul Bartel, wyk. Paul Bartel, Mary Woronov, Robert Beltran, Buck Henry (80 min) 05.00 California Dreams - serial komediowy, USA 1992 Sat 1 05.30 Telewizja śniadaniowa 09.00 Gliniarz i prokurator - serial sensacyjny, USA 1987 10.00 Rewir Wolffa - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1994 11.00 Jörg Pilawa - talk show 12.00 Vera w południe - talk show 13.00 Sonja - talk show 14.00 Ricky! - talk show 15.00 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1992 16.00 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1989 17.00 Każdy z każdym - teleturniej 17.30 Magazyn regionalny 18.00 Sędzia Barbara Salesch - magazyn prawny 18.30 Szósta trzydzieści - magazyn informacyjny 18.50 Magazyn sportowy 19.00 blitz - magazyn aktualności 19.40 Szczera prawda! - magazyn sensacji 20.15 DANKE ANKE! - program rozrywkowy 22.15 Deadly Current - film sensacyjny, Kanada 1996, reż. John Bradshaw, wyk. Jeff Fahey, Carrie-Ann Moss, Kim Coates, Gary Busey (89 min) 01.05 Moralność publiczna - serial komediowy, USA 1996 01.35 Making of... - magazyn filmowy 02.05 Star Trek - Deep Space Nine - serial SF, USA 1996 (powt.) 02.55 Słoneczny patrol - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994 (powt.) 03.40 Vera w południe (powt.) 04.30 Sędzia Barbara Salesch (powt.) 04.55 blitz (powt.) 3sat 06.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny (powt.) 07.00 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 07.30 Panorama alpejska - magazyn informacyjny 09.00 Wiadomości 09.05 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 09.45 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 10.15 Orientacja - magazyn religijny 10.45 Riverboat - talk show 12.15 Nowocześni ludzie: Moritz Hunzinger - film dokumentalny 12.45 Spojrzenia na kraj: Adwent w Waldviertel - film dokumentalny 13.30 Muzeum komunikacji w podróży - film dokumentalny 14.00 Migawki ze Szwajcarii - społeczeństwo, polityka i kultura 14.30 Z telewizją na Matterhorn - film dokumentalny 15.50 Słodka tajemnica Mikołaja - film dokumentalny 16.15 Święta na całego - film dokumentalny 16.45 Giełda - magazyn gospodarczy 17.15 Magazyn regionalny 17.45 Kronika przemian - serial dokumentalny 18.00 Zima w Kosowie - film dokumentalny 18.30 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy 19.00 Wiadomości 19.20 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Christine - dramat kostiumowy, Franc./Włochy 1958, reż. Pierre Gaspard-Huit, wyk. Romy Schneider, Alain Delon, Micheline Presle, Sophie Grimaldi (96 min) 21.50 Zobacz w kinie - magazyn filmowy 22.00 Stulecie kobiet - film dokumentalny 22.25 Konflikt: Düsseldorf - magazyn reporterów 22.55 i to że życie daje mi szansę - film dokumentalny 23.55 Spojrzenia z boku - magazyn kulturalny 00.00 10 przed 10 - magazyn informacyjny 00.25 nano - magazyn popularnonaukowy (powt.) 00.55 Czas na kulturę - magazyn kulturalny (powt.) 01.35 Konflikt: Düsseldorf - magazyn reporterów (powt.) 02.05 Orientacja - magazyn religijny (powt.) 02.35 Giełda - magazyn gospodarczy (powt.) 03.05 Magazyn regionalny (powt.) Super Rtl 05.40 Doug - serial animowany 06.00 Papyrus - serial animowany (powt.) 06.30 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany (powt.) 06.50 Raccoons - serial animowany 07.15 Metty - magazyn dla dzieci 07.50 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany (powt.) 08.15 Wowser - serial animowany 08.35 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany (powt.) 09.05 TV Shop - magazyn reklamowy 09.40 Hit Clips - klub przebojów Franka Papke - magazyn muzyczny 10.40 Arka Noego - serial dokumentalny 11.05 Kangoo - serial animowany (powt.) 11.30 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 11.55 Bionic Six - serial animowany 12.20 Święty Mikołaj i Spółka - serial animowany (powt.) 12.45 Rotznasen - piosenki dla dzieci 12.50 Trzy małe duszki - serial animowany 13.15 Raccoons - serial animowany 13.40 Pocket Dragons - serial animowany 14.05 Nowy świat gnomów - serial animowany 14.30 The Oz Kids - serial animowany 14.55 Wowser - serial animowany (powt.) 15.20 Doug - serial animowany (powt.) 15.45 Kangoo - serial animowany 16.15 Skippy - serial animowany 16.40 Bionic Six - serial animowany 17.05 Extreme Dinosaurs - serial animowany 17.30 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998 18.00 Hej, Arnold! - serial animowany 18.30 Święty Mikołaj i spółka - serial animowany 19.00 Darkwing Duck - serial animowany 19.20 Doug - serial animowany 19.45 The Tex Avery Show - serial animowany 20.15 A Christmas Carol - film animowany, USA 1997, reż. Stan Phillips (68 min) 21.30 Dirk Bach Show - program rozrywkowy 22.05 Melrose Place - serial obyczajowy, USA 1994/99 22.55 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 23.40 Legenda Tir Na Nog - serial przygodowy, USA/Irlandia 1998 (powt.) 00.00 Gargoyles - serial animowany (powt.) 00.25 Infomercial - magazyn reklamowy 01.40 Program nocny Vox 06.25 Rescue - serial sensacyjny, Austraalia 1993/95 (powt.) 07.25 Magazyn reklamowy 09.00 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 (powt.) 10.00 Siódme niebo - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997/99 (powt.) 11.00 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 11.55 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 12.55 Rescue - serial sensacyjny, Australia 1993/95 13.50 Między nami - telenowela, Niemcy 1994/99 14.20 Dobre czasy, złe czasy - telenowela, Niemcy 1999 14.50 St-Tropez - serial obyczajowy, Francja 1996/98 15.50 Niebiańska rodzina - pilot serialu obyczajowego, USA 16.45 Detektyw Remington Steele - serial kryminalny, USA 1996/97 (powt.) 17.45 Wiadomości 18.10 Kucharski pojedynek - teleturniej 19.10 Clever - magazyn poradnikowy 19.40 Macie brzmienie? - teleturniej muzyczny 20.15 Ziemia: ostatnie starcie - serial SF, USA 1997/98 21.05 Nieśmiertelny - serial SF, USA 1992/98 22.05 SPIEGEL TV Extra - magazyn informacyjny 23.00 Prawdziwa miłość - magazyn erotyczny 00.05 Wiadomości 00.15 Takie lub siakie jest życie (So oder so ist das Leben) - film obyczajowy, Niemcy 1975, reż. Veit Relin, wyk. Maria Schell, Reinhard Koldehoff, Christine Schubert, Margot Werner (85 min) 02.00 Wydział zabójstw - serial kryminalny, USA 1993/97 02.55 Duch - serial SF, USA 1996/99 03.50 Nieśmiertelny - serial SF, USA 1992/98 (dwa odcinki, powt.) 04.35 Wydział zabójstw - serial kryminalny, USA 1993/97 05.20 Rave Around the World - taneczna noc dla wyspanych Wdr 06.00 Przyroda Europy (3/8) - program dokumentalny (powt.) 06.45 Zawsze w środę z... Erichem Ribbeckiem - program kabaretowy 08.15 Tele-Gym - program sportowy 08.30 Zwierzęta z baśni - serial dla dzieci 09.00 Klub kapitana Blaubära - magazyn dla dzieci 09.30 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 10.35 Religie świata (4/7) - serial dokumentalny 11.35 Klejnot korony (5/14) - serial przygodowy, W. Bryt. 1987 12.30 Nadrenia-Westfalia w południe - magazyn informacyjny 13.00 20 dni XX wieku: Hiroszima, 4 sierpnia 1945 - zagrożenie nuklearne - film dokumentalny 13.45 Kronika Niemiec - magazyn historii współczesnej 14.00 Program z myszką - magazyn dla dzieci 14.30 Panna z baśni - serial dla dzieci 15.00 Wiadomości 15.15 Friedemann Bach - film biograficzny, Niemcy 1941, reż. Traugott Müller, wyk. Gustaf Gründgens, Eugen Klöpfer, Leny Marenbach, Wolfgang Liebeneiner (96 min) 16.50 Zwierzęta z baśni - serial dla dzieci 17.15 Przyroda Europy (4/8) - program dokumentalny 18.00 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 18.05 WDR ServiceZeit - magazyn poradnikowy 18.50 Aktualności - magazyn informacyjny 19.30 Czas lokalny - magazyn regionalny 20.00 Wiadomości 20.15 Miejsce zbrodni - serial kryminalny, Niemcy 1992 (73 min) 21.45 Nadrenia-Westfalia wieczorem - magazyn informacyjny 22.00 B. spotyka... - talk show 23.00 Ja jestem za wariatami - program kabaretowy 00.15 Lindenstraße - telenowela, Niemcy 1996 (powt.) 00.45 The Kingdom (3) - thriller, Dania 1993/94, reż. Lars von Trier, wyk. Ernst Hugo Järegaard, Kirsten Rolffes, Ghita Nörby, Sören Pilmark (46 min) 01.30 Programy regionalne VIVA 06.00 Pobudka z Vivą - program muzyczny 09.00 Viva Energiza - magazyn muzyczny. Wysokokaloryczna rozgrzewka o poranku 10.00 Viva Push-Up - magazyn muzyczny. Mieszanka najnowszych przebojów 11.00 Viva Sunshine - magazyn muzyczny. Przedpołudniowe spotkania z gwiazdami 12.00 Viva hity - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 13.00 Film ab - magazyn (kino, premiery, festiwale, gwiazdy) 14.00 Co jest grane? - magazyn. Cotygodniowy przegląd kulturalny Vivy 15.00 Interaktiv - teledyski na telefon 17.00 Lämmermann-Show 18.00 kEwL - show 19.00 Planeta Viva - magazyn muzyczny: Tom Jones 20.00 Amica Tv - talk show 21.00 Chartsurfer - notowania list przebojów 22.00 Word Cup - magazyn rozmaitości kulturalnych 23.00 Viva Spezial - magazyn muzyczny. Nowości i standardy pop-rockowej sceny 00.00 Nocny ekspres: gorące brzmienia północy 01.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny 02.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny 03.00 Nocne teledyski - program muzyczny VIVA 2 06.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 07.00 Fala uderzeniowa (powt.) 08.00 Słoneczne otwarcie 10.00 Szybkie przewijanie (powt.) 12.00 Dwójka (powt.) 13.00 W stronę rocka (powt.) 14.00 Noon 16.00 Amerykańskie listy przebojów (powt.) 17.00 Szybkie przewijanie i nowości - prowadzi Charlotte Roche 19.00 Dwójka oraz nowości 20.00 W stronę rocka z Markusem Kavką - Silverchair 21.00 Fala uderzeniowa i nowości - prowadzi Ill-Young Kim 22.00 Kamikaze - prowadzi Niels Ruf 23.00 Overdrive (powt.) 00.00 Szybkie przewijanie i nowości (powt.) 02.00 W stronę rocka (powt.) 03.00 Kamikaze (powt.) 04.00 Moon